


Short Info list on coronavirus

by Shippinggirl19



Category: International Classification of Diseases - World Health Organization
Genre: Coronavirus information, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippinggirl19/pseuds/Shippinggirl19
Summary: Its a list of information on the coronavirus that i made to help spread information I found out about the coronavirus through the power of the internet
Kudos: 6





	Short Info list on coronavirus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there its me shipping girl 19 
> 
> As you know we are in the middle of a epidemic and decided to post an list of information about it because its been kinda scary
> 
> I found that stuff is less scary when you know a bit about it so I looked up information about it and decided to post it because I found out I didn't know before.
> 
> If you have information about it i missed comment below

The coronavirus is a respiratory virus that is mostly spreads through an infected person coughing and sneezing.

It is more susceptible to people that are older or have pre-existing medical conditions like heart disease, asthma and diabetes but is not limited to older people or people with these problems.

The symptoms of the coronavirus include tiredness, fever, coughing and in more severe cases trouble breathing (note: do NOT freak out if you only have one symptom and don't get tested without seeing your doctor to determine if you should be tested or not)

If you have a pet and have the coronavirus avoid contact wash your hands before and after you interact with your pets, wear a facemask and avoid contact with them (note: they can get coronavirus)

\/ Ways to help avoid it \/

. Make sure to be extremely clean (take showers and wash hands) often 

.Avoid going outside if possible 

.don't touch your face 

.keep a safe distance from people

. Cough into elbow

(There are live updates on coronavirus on news and you can find information on the internet make sure to check your sources)

My sources were  
————————————————  
https://www.cdc.gov 

Fox 8 news

who.int  
https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=https://www.who.int/news-room/q-a-detail/q-a-coronaviruses%23:~:text%3Dsymptoms&ved=2ahUKEwiexe-M5LDoAhWRmuAKHQ17AZQQhtgEKAcwAXoECAIQCA&usg=AOvVaw1r-bSGGUz6mQTigXkd4766&cshid=1584973706695

World Health Organization


End file.
